


Secrets

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Series: KurooAka Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (if that makes any sense //sweats), ? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Akaashi Keiji, Alcohol, Clubbing, Dry Humping, Feminine clothes-wearing agender Akaashi, Grinding, High Heels, I forgot to mention akaashi wears eyeliner omg, Kinda, Other, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he was now sitting at the bar, where the music wasn’t blasting his eardrums anymore, sipping on a glass of rum and coke, feeling the alcohol burn pleasantly the back of his throat as it made its way down. He sighed and thanked the bartender, then turned around on the stool to face the dance floor, bracing his elbows on the dark wooden counter and resting his back on it. That was when he saw –</p><p>A slender, excessively attractive figure walking towards the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> KurooAka Week, Day 1: ~~Paint~~ OR Nights Out
> 
> I wrote Akaashi as agender, but honestly you can read him as trans if that's what you like!  
> The title is from [Secrets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFU_LIzIfyw) by Tiësto & KSHMR feat. VASSY, so I highly suggest that you check it out!  
> Also, uh //sweats. So I have a high heels kink and -

Kuroo strolled leisurely through the dark club, the strobe lights only allowing him to see the people around him through quick glimpses, and seeming as if they all paused in their movement as the lights went on and only continued dancing once they were drowned in quasi obscurity. The smell of sweat, alcohol, perfume and something else lingered strongly in the air, tickling Kuroo’s nostrils still, even if the heavy scent had become slightly tolerable as time went by. But even if the smell wasn’t the one of a field of flowers, he was having a really good time.

Daichi and Sugawara had come to the club with him, but Kuroo couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment they’d left him alone. Although he’d seen them get quite steamy on the dance floor, so he figured they’d probably gone to the bathrooms, or something, not long after he’d seen them. Not that it bothered him being alone anyway.

He’d danced with random strangers, guys and girls, for hours long, rocking his body to the sound of the deep music, synchronizing himself to the movement of his partner’s – or many simultaneous partners’ – body. But he was now sitting at the bar, where the music wasn’t blasting his eardrums anymore, sipping on a glass of rum and coke, feeling the alcohol burn pleasantly the back of his throat as it made its way down. He sighed and thanked the bartender, then turned around on the stool to face the dance floor, bracing his elbows on the dark wooden counter and resting his back on it. That was when he saw –

A slender, excessively attractive figure walking towards the bar. Short black messy hair bounced lightly as they walked, thin graceful eyes looked slowly left and right as they passed the dancing bodies, and their slightly pink and moist lips were parted in a sweetly tantalizing way. They walked in an elegant manner, the fabric of their dark blue sleeveless mesh shirt and black lace shorts marrying the curves of their body in a wonderful way, their hips swaying provokingly from side to side as they strode through the crowd, walking on – _absolutely stunning black platform high heels._

Kuroo gulped down hard, and realized the reason of the heat in his stomach wasn’t only the alcohol anymore.

They kept on walking towards the bar without noticing Kuroo’s intense and lingering stare, and sat down on a stool beside the jaw-dropped man as if nothing.

“A gin and tonic, please.” Their voice was soft and airy when they called out to the bartender, who nodded and got to prepare the drink immediately.

Kuroo’s neck was completely bent to the side as he continued looking at the elegant figure sitting beside him. And he only realized that he looked like a total creep when the person looked to the side, directly at him, with a raised eyebrow and questioned him softly.

“Am I really that attractive?”

Kuroo choked on his own spit and almost fell from the stool. Repositioning himself on the seat, now facing the newcomer, he looked at them – they were giggling gently, eyes closed, one hand hiding their mouth. He chuckled, probably looking like the stupidest man on earth as he continued eyeing the person bubbling out small laughs.

Their drink was placed on the wooden counter in front of them and their elegant fingers took grasp of it, lifting it to their already moist lips. They sipped slowly, then put the glass back down on the counter.

“Hey, you haven’t answered my question.” They came then, and Kuroo swore he’d had a miniature heart attack at the sight of those beautiful grayish green eyes, elegantly enlarged by a thin black line underneath each of them, setting on his face.

“I – uh.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to stare.” His voice came out shaky and in an absolutely embarrassing high-pitched tone. The tips of his ears were burning.

“Aw, come on. Be honest and tell me the truth.” They said, lowering their eyes to look at Kuroo’s hands on the dark wooden table and ghosting their fingers over the back of one of them. “Do you think I’m pretty?” They spoke as they looked up through their dark eyelashes.

Kuroo’s head felt like it was filled with air.

“Y – yeah. You’re – I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” He stuttered out, mentally slapping himself for his lack of composure. They chuckled softly, their lips parting to the sides in a heart-robbing smile. Kuroo licked his lips and swallowed in an attempt to wet a little his dry mouth, and spoke a question that had been trotting in the back of his head for a while. “Can I – can I know the name of such a beautiful person?”

He hoped to dear God that he didn’t look as desperate to know as he actually felt.

“Mmm…” They hummed softly, and their fingers moved higher up, gingerly touching Kuroo’s forearm. Kuroo shivered. “I’m Keiji. Akaashi Keiji.”

“Akaashi… Keiji…” He repeated, like a kid who was learning how to pronounce things.

“That’s right.” Akaashi smiled. “How about you? What’s the name of the pretty boy that can’t peel his eyes off me?”

Kuroo tried to chuckle, but it came out as a strangled cough instead, as embarrassed as he was. “Tetsurou. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Kuroo…” Akaashi spoke softly. “What do you say about a dance? With me?” They inquired, softly tapping their fingers onto Kuroo’s forearm and batting their eyelashes at him.

Kuroo’s heart pulled off an incredible stunt inside his chest, and he was unable to answer for a few moments. Akaashi patiently waited for an answer, sipping on their drink as they rubbed slow circles on Kuroo’s skin, leaving warm trails wherever their skin touched Kuroo’s. Finally, Kuroo was able to get his voice back and reply.

“O – okay.” He stammered out, voice shivering as hard as his spine. He gulped down and spoke up louder, with more confidence – or at least he hoped it sounded like so. “Yeah, I’ll dance with you.”

“Good.” Akaashi whispered, biting their lower lip as they took hold of Kuroo’s hands in their own, getting up and slowly walking towards the mass of swaying bodies.

Kuroo let himself be guided into the dense group of sweaty, dancing bodies, Akaashi’s hand gently grasping his own. Then, Akaashi turned around to face Kuroo, pulling the man closer to them before letting go of his hand – probably once they’d deemed the distance between them short enough –, and threw their hands up in the air.

Kuroo stared, amazed beyond words, at the stunning figure dancing gracefully in front of him. With their eyes closed, Akaashi swayed their hips from side to side to the rhythm of the music, their head lightly bobbing in time with each strong beat. Kuroo didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He feared that if he started moving he’d make a fool of himself, his dancing incomparable to Akaashi’s beautiful, elegant and – Lord have mercy on him – extremely seductive moves.

Akaashi’s eyelids fluttered open, and he leaned closer to Kuroo, wrapping their slender arms around Kuroo’s neck and pressing their cheek to Kuroo’s. They breathed lightly into Kuroo’s ear, and that made the hair on Kuroo’s neck stand up.

“Didn’t you say you were going to dance with me?” Their voice was soft and gentle, contrary to the music blasting from the ceiling speakers, yet Kuroo could hear it perfectly.

Kuroo let out a shivering breath, and brought his trembling hands to lay on Akaashi’s undulating hips. He wasn’t sure if that was okay with Akaashi, but when they didn’t reprimand Kuroo, and instead sighed softly into his ear, Kuroo’s eyes crossed, his vision blurred for a second, and he knew it was _definitely_ the right thing to do.

He let himself be guided by the movement of Akaashi’s body pressed flush to his own, his heartbeat hammering in his eardrums along with the deep beats of the music flowing from the speakers – he hoped Akaashi couldn’t feel it but… was that the feeling of Akaashi’s own heart pumping hard against his chest?

His palms grasped Akaashi’s hips softly, his thumbs pressing ever so slightly on Akaashi’s hipbones as the other ran their fingers into Kuroo’s hair; small electrical shocks rushed through Kuroo’s nerves as they did. Sweat trickled down Kuroo’s back, dampening his black button up shirt and making it stick to his skin. He prayed so that his front – that was pressed to Akaashi’s – wasn’t as disgustingly sweaty as his back, and kept on swaying, wondering for the first time if he wasn’t just experiencing an excessively beautiful dream.

The reality of the situation dawned on him when he felt something rather hard rubbing onto his thigh. His grip on Akaashi’s hips tightened, and Akaashi whined softly into his ear once more, confirming Kuroo’s thoughts – wait. Had he managed to actually _think_ something?

In that moment he came to realize about his own… _particular_ situation, as he had unconsciously started rubbing himself against Akaashi’s thigh too. Terrified, he gulped down heavily.

“A – Akaashi.” He stuttered into their ear.

“ _Please._ ” Their voice had lost the soft and composed tone from previously, and now seemed quasi desperate.

Heat shot straight down between Kuroo’s legs and he let out a shivering breath.

For a moment, Kuroo feared that they might be spotted by someone. But when he let his gaze wander past Akaashi’s messy hair, he realized all the people were so close to each other, each of the faces he laid his eyes on seeming to be in a sort of trance, that it was practically impossible that someone would go out their way and call out to them for doing something probably many other people were doing – on the dancefloor or in the bathrooms. Kuroo relaxed then, and he pulled Akaashi’s hips closer to his – if that was possible – as Akaashi’s arms tightened ever so softly around his neck.

He closed his eyes, feeling now more than ever how Akaashi’s warmth permeated through his clothes, into his skin. He slowly rolled his hips, feeling a powerful tingle run up his spine as he humped his erection against Akaashi’s lean thigh, relishing in the feeling of Akaashi’s own hardness rubbing against him.

The loud music now seemed muffled to his ears, yet he felt his skin vibrating harder than it had when he’d first entered the crowded and loud atmosphere. Exhilaration, thrill and desire flowed into his veins in the form of adrenaline, and he felt a pleasant warmth coursing under his skin.

It felt as if the world around Akaashi and himself had faded into nothingness, leaving only the both of them along with each and every possible sensation that could be experienced by the human body to mingle with their blood, slip under their skin, and blossom into their chests.

Kuroo’s heart felt like it would stop any moment, and he sucked in a heavy breath, pulling his head away from Akaashi’s cheek. He took in the jaw-dropping sight in front of him: Akaashi, sweat sticking his silky dark hair to his forehead, beautiful half-lidded eyes glistening with desire as they eyed Kuroo, a graceful mouth with lips parted wide enough for Kuroo to see the tip of a pink tongue. Kuroo wheezed, and, again, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing to do, but he pulled one of his hands up from Akaashi’s hip to cup his pink dusted cheek – darkened by the heat of the atmosphere and the one from their bodies.

Kuroo’s body moved before he could stop himself and think about what he was doing. He closed the distance between his and Akaashi’s mouths and pressed their lips together. The sensitive skin of his mouth felt as if it had gotten tiny electrical shocks as he fit Akaashi’s bottom lip between his own, tilting his head to the side to get better access to the other’s mouth, and sucked lightly. He welcomed Akaashi’s shaky whines into his mouth, swallowing each and every sweet noise that came out through their lips, his other hand migrating to the small of Akaashi’s back and trying to press them closer to him as they both kept on moving. Akaashi’s hands into Kuroo’s hair turned stronger, their fingers gripping Kuroo’s hair tightly, but not violently, more like… they wanted to _pull him closer_. Kuroo sighed into Akaashi’s mouth, his trousers somehow managing to feel tighter.

Akaashi’s hips started moving faster, rubbing harder onto Kuroo’s thigh. And just as a spasm shook Akaashi’s entire frame, they pulled away from Kuroo’s lips, a faint smooching sound somehow making it into Kuroo’s ears as they did, and pressed their forehead against Kuroo’s. Akaashi breathed hard, high-pitched moans and soft, breathless calls of _Kuroo Kuroo Kuroo_ slipping through their parted lips, eyebrows knitted and eyes tightly closed in deep pleasure as they humped Kuroo’s thigh a few more times, a new warmth emanating from their crotch pressed against Kuroo’s leg.

It didn’t take Kuroo much longer to reach his own climax. His hands gripped Akaashi’s hips harder, grinding harder against them, and Akaashi yelped softly, surprised from the rough touch. He pressed himself hard against Akaashi’s thigh, panting loudly through his lips, jaw hanging open. Kuroo held Akaashi’s deep gaze as he rocked his hips hard, and, finally, he felt a wave of electricity and warmth course through his entire body, wet heat spreading into his underwear as well.

His entire body, and particularly his groin, throbbed pleasantly in the aftermath of his climax. For long moments, Akaashi and Kuroo only breathed, the warm air coming through their lips softly brushing each other’s cheeks – damp with sweat and dark with pleasure.

Kuroo gazed lazily at Akaashi’s expression, and at least seven different appreciative adjectives popped into his head at the sight, but none of them could properly describe Akaashi’s beauty, he thought. He figured they’d have to find the right one together, eventually.

“Can I – take you home with me?” He asked, almost shyly despite what had just happened between him and Akaashi.

There was a small silence between the two of them – although the music continued to blast above their heads – and Kuroo feared he might have crossed an invisible line without noticing.

“I was kinda hoping you’d say that.” Akaashi replied, smiling as they leaned closer to press their lips to Kuroo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice I accidentaly slipped in a "he/him" when referring to Akaashi, please do notify me!  
> Find me on tumblr at kuroosthighz for incessant screaming over volleyball gays and other kinds of gays


End file.
